Youngest, Isolated, Heiress
by Azaisya
Summary: Winter was Weiss' sister. She always was, and she always will be. It's her job to protect her, even if Winter doesn't understand. And she doesn't. Winter doesn't understand why Weiss is constantly pushing her away. Over and over, she reaches out to her sister. But how often can you push someone away before they give up? Oneshot, Winter/Weiss family.


**The format of this fic is something I've never tried before. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Please review and tell me if you see any errors. Really. Reviews are the best.**

**Edit: I forgot to mention that if a word is like -this- it means strikethrough. **

* * *

Day 1

Dear Weiss,

Hello. My name is Winter. I want to learn how to play a floot when I grow up. What do you want to be when you grow up?

Love,

Winter Schnee

Miss Viola's Class

_Pen pals_

_As a part of your project in learning about different cities, write a letter to somebody who is at least five years older than you in another city. Introduce yourself and state a couple of things that you like. Ask your pen pal what they want to be when they grow up. When you are finished, attach this piece of paper to your letter. Your teacher will help you mail it._

[-]

**Security footage: "Weiss' and Winter's room", Schnee Mansion**

14:19:27 "Winter! Why are you giving me a letter? On paper?!"

14:19:49 "Just write one back!"

14:20:01 "WINTER! We live in the same room! Why'd you write me a letter?"

[-]

Dear Winter,

Since you refused to talk to me until I replied to your letter, here's your reply. Firstly, I know your name is Winter, because I'm your sister and we sleep in the same room. Secondly, it's spelled _flute_, and since when did you want to learn to play an instrument? Thirdly, you didn't do your project right. I don't live in a different city and I'm only four years older than you. Read the directions next time.

Yours,

Weiss

PS: I want to be a Huntress, but don't tell your teacher, okay?

* * *

Day 2

Dear Weiss,

Thank you for helping me with my project. I turned it in to my -tee- -tie- teaher, but she told me to redo it. So I'm sending another letter. How come you want to be a Huntress? I thought you were going to take over Father's cumpany?

Please reply to my letter or else I willn't talk to you again.

Love,

Winter

[-]

**[Winter's Scroll]**

(3) Notifications from (Weiss)

Weiss: Fine I'll send another one of your stupid letters.

Weiss: Talk to me!

Weiss: Winter, there are more convenient methods of communication.

[-]

Dear Winter,

Teacher, company, won't. Check your spelling. I already told you that I don't qualify for your project! So stop sending me letters! It's -ark- -archa- outdated. I'm the heir to Father's company, yes, but I also want to be a Huntress. Stop nagging me about it. I don't know why yet.

Yours,

Weiss

* * *

Day 3

Dear Weiss,

Weiss? Does that mean I'll have to take over the SDC when I grow up? But I don't want to. . . . I want to be a artist when I grow up. . . .

In order to become a Huntress, don't you need to go to one of those Huntsmen schools? Like Signel? And Beacon? Father willn't like that, though, will he? I like it though, even if I want to be a artist. Being a Huntress is cool, right! You get to kill -gr- -grin- monsters and save the day! I'm sure you will be viry good at it. You can do anything, right?

Love,

Winter

[-]

**[Winter's Scroll]**

(2) Notifications from (Weiss)

Weiss: And you have to promise not to tell Father what I want to be!

Weiss: Are you seriously still sending me letters?

* * *

Day 4

Dear Winter,

I thought you wanted to be a flutist?

I don't know what I'm going to do about the SDC and all. I'll worry about it when I'm older. I'm not even entirely sure if I want to be a Huntress in the first place. If I do, I'm definitely going to get into Beacon. There's no way I wouldn't be allowed in.

And, Winter, I can't do _everything_.

Yours,

Weiss

PS: Signal, won't — again, a_n_ artist, Grimm, very

* * *

Day 23

**[Winter's Scroll]**

(3) Notifications from (Weiss)

Weiss: Fine I'll write it on paper

Weiss: Winter?

Weiss: Winter, why're you crying?

[-]

Dear Winter,

If you don't tell me why you're crying, I'm going to break down the door. You know I can, and I have every right to. It's my room, too, after all.

Yours,

Weiss

[-]

To Weiss

From Winter

It's nuthing. Go away.

[-]

To the idiot who won't open the door and is forcing me to squeeze papers beneath it

From Weiss

Winter, it's not n**o**thing. If it was nothing, then you wouldn't lock me out of the room and you wouldn't be crying. Tell me.

[-]

**Security footage: "Weiss' and Winter's room", Schnee Mansion**

16:32:12 "Thank you for finally letting me in. Tell me what's wrong, Winter."

16:32:38 "T-the boys a-at sc-school s-stole my n-notebook!"

16:32:51 "What?"

16:33:02 "A-and y-yesterday, th-they took m-my lunch. . . ."

16:33:24 "Why didn't you tell me, Winter?!"

* * *

Day 24

To Umber and Ocher Quicksilver:

This letter concerns your treatment of the youngest daughter of the Schnee Family, the founders of the Schnee Dust Company, which is one of the largest economical forces in Vale and beyond. It has been brought to my attention that you have repeatedly been stealing her belongings and harassing her. Should word reach the SDC that you have treated Winter Schnee in any way less than one of her position should deserve, then you will be severely punished.

Signed,

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company

[-]

Dear Winter,

Don't worry. They won't bother you again. I made sure of it.

Yours,

Weiss

[-]

Dear Weiss,

Thank you so much! School is much better now. You know, I think I want to be a singer instead. That seems like fun. And you could teach me! You sing really well.

Love,

Winter

PS: I love you

[-]

**[Winter's Scroll]**

(2) Notifications from (Weiss)

Weiss: but I'm not teaching you to sing

Weiss: I love you too

* * *

Day 52

**[Weiss' Scroll]**

(1) Notifications from (Father)

Voicemail, Father: "Weiss, I would like to show you something tomorrow. Dress for a hike."

* * *

Day 59

Dear Weiss,

I thought you wanted to be a Huntress. How come you're suddenly so interested in Father's business?

Suddenly concerned,

Winter

* * *

Day 61

Dear Weiss,

Please don't let Father tell you what to do with your life!

Love,

Winter

* * *

Day 62

Weiss, please.

* * *

Day 63

Weiss,

If you talk to me, I'll give you all of my dessert tomorrow. No, for the rest of the week!

Begging you,

Winter

* * *

Day 64

For the rest of the month?

* * *

Day 73

Dear Weiss,

Why won't you talk to me? It's kind of upsetting me, Weiss. Please! Talk to me! Remember when you used to tell me everything? And how you'd get mad at me whenever I told Crimson? And then you'd forgive me before the next day? Talk to me Weiss! Please!

Yours in loneliness,

Winter

* * *

Day 74

**[Weiss' Scroll]**

(3) Notifications from (Winter, Father)

Father: Weiss, you've been doing very well in your studies lately. I'm sure you'll keep up the good work.

Winter: I promise I won't ever mention anything about singing again!

Winter: Please talk to me

* * *

Day 78

**Security footage: "Winter's room", Schnee Mansion**

19:19:34 "What do you mean, she's getting her own room?"

19:19:57 "Winter, please, be reasonable. You two have been old enough to have your own rooms for a long time."

19:20:03 "But, Father!"

19:20:05 "Winter—"

19:20:06 "Weiss would never want her own room! We like sharing a room! Honest!"

19:30:17 "Winter, stop. I've had enough of this."

* * *

Day 79

Dear Weiss,

Why don't you want to share a room with me anymore? Did I do something wrong?

Love,

Winter

* * *

Day 82

I miss you, Weiss

* * *

Day 83

**Trash contents of room: "Weiss' Room"**

(4) Empty vials of Dust

(1/2) Green apple

(3) Letters

Contents of: _Letter A_

Dear Winter,

I love you, I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't be your sister anymore. I have to be the heiress now. I have to, I'm sorry.

All my love,

Weiss

Contents of: _Letter B_

Dear Winter,

Please stop trying to send me messages. All you're doing is making yourself sad.

And me.

Contents of: _Letter C_

Dear Winter,

Yours forever,

Weiss

* * *

Day 150

**[Winter's Scroll]**

(1) Notifications from (LiveChat)

LiveChat: You have one invite!

* * *

Day 152

**[LiveChat, Room Silver]**

9:38 Snow_Angel: It's kind of nice being online.

9:38 QuietStorm: What do you mean?

9:38 Snow_Angel: Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone else was on.

9:39 QuietStorm: I only just got on.

9:39 Snow_Angel: Oh.

9:39 QuietStorm: So what did you mean?

9:39 Snow_Angel: I guess just that . . . no one knows who you are.

9:49 QuietStorm: Yeah, I guess.

* * *

Day 155

**[LiveChat, Room Silver]**

10:22 QuietStorm: Hello?

10:22 Snow_Angel: Oh, hey!

10:23 Snow_Angel: You're back!

10:23 QuietStorm: Of course. Nobody will talk to me at home.

10:24 Snow_Angel: I'm sorry to hear that. Must be pretty lonely.

10:25 QuietStorm: It is.

10:27 Snow_Angel: I get lonely too, sometimes.

10:27 QuietStorm: Lonely sucks

10:27 Snow Angel: It does

* * *

Day 157

**[LiveChat, Room Silver]**

7:57 QuietStorm: I hate my family

7:58 Snow_Angel: Don't say that

7:58 QuietStorm: I do.

7:58 Snow_Angel: I'm sure they love you

7:58 QuietStorm: They don't.

7:59 Snow_Angel: Someone out there does

8:01 QuietStorm: Yeah, I guess. My sister. At least, she used to

8:01 Snow_Angel: ...you have a sister?

8:02 QuietStorm: Not much of one

8:02 Snow_Angel: Funny. I have one too. Except I think mine hates me.

8:06 QuietStorm: Lol, look at us getting all depressed

8:06 Snow_Angel: Heh. Depressed buddies

8:07 QuietStorm: Forever alone...

8:07 Snow_Angel: *sigh*

* * *

Day 172

**[LiveChat, Room Silver]**

3:02 Snow_Angel: I should get to sleep

3:02 Rose-Hood: It's like past midnight

3:02 Snow_Angel: Nice meeting you

3:03 Rose-Hood: Same. I should probably go, though. I'm using my dad's scroll...

3:03 QuietStorm: I hate my life

3:04 Snow_Angel: Hi!

3:04 Snow_Angel: Wait, why?

3:04 QuietStorm: No one understands me in real life

3:05 Rose-Hood: I'll just go now...

3:05 Snow_Angel: Bye

3:05: QuietStorm: who was that?

3:06 Snow_Angel: Some girl I met. Or guy, I guess. Anyways. Why do you have your life?

3:06 QuietStorm: Because it sucks.

3:06 Snow_Angel: hate*

3:08 QuietStorm: My parents don't care about me. All they care about is what I can do, what I can be. I'm constantly being compared to my sister, who is just PERFECT. I hate that. She used to be the one who was always there for me, and now she's just another standard I have to live up to.

3:08 Snow_Angel: I'm sorry.

3:08 QuietStorm: It's not your fault.

3:09 Snow_Angel: I know, but I still feel sorry for you.

3:09 QuietStorm: I hate them all

3:10 Snow_Angel: You know, if I was you, I'd want my sister to help me out.

3:10 QuietStorm: No kidding.

3:11: Snow_Angel: But sometimes people have other things that are important to them. Maybe she thinks she's helping you in some obscure way. Maybe she's trying to protect you. Maybe she's afraid that if she isn't perfect, then you'll have to be.

3:12 QuietStorm: That does sound like her...

3:13 QuietStorm: Thanks by the way. For helping me. Kind of reminds me of my sister. Anyways. I should go to bed now. Night.

3:19 Snow_Angel: I just wish I could help my sister the same way...

* * *

Day 732

To: Winter

From: Weiss

Happy birthday.

* * *

Day 733

**[Weiss' Scroll]**

(1) Notifications from (Winter)

Winter: Is that all you can say?! I've been sending you messages for MONTHS now, and all you say are two puny little words? Thanks a lot! Why can't you just talk to me? All you need to do is explain WHY, and maybe apologize or something! Someone I met on the INTERNET is helping me more than you! Thanks for ruining my birthday! Thanks for never showing up for anything in my life! Thanks for isolating me! Why couldn't you just try to love me? What's wrong with just trying? I hate you and I hate that you never even try!

[-]

**[Weiss' Scroll]**

(1) Notifications from (Winter)

Winter: I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I didn't want to say it, I'm sorry.

* * *

Day 2284

Dear Weiss,

Yeah, I know I should've given up by now. It's been years. But, I figured, why not today? So I'm sending you this in the hopes that you've finally grown up enough to say that I was right all along.

I knew that you would become a Huntress, because you aren't meant for a job behind a desk. So, congratulations on making it to Beacon. I reserved the right to say: I told you so. I hope you have fun there and make friends. Just don't push them all away like you did me, okay?

Sincerely,

Winter

[-]

**[LiveChat, Room Silver]**

7:12 Snow_Angel: Dust, this is like the only free time I've had all week

7:13 QuietStorm: And you're spending it with me? I'm flattered.

7:13 Snow_Angel: All of my friends kind of are online

7:14 QuietStorm: Same

7:14 Snow_Angel: So... why're you on here this time?

7:15 QuietStorm: My sister's going to Beacon today. I guess it's kind of bittersweet, because I'm proud of her, but at the same time, I'm mad at her.

7:15 Snow_Angel: Wait... Your sister's going to Beacon today?

7:15 QuietStorm: Yes.

7:16 QuietStorm: She wants to be a Huntress. She's really good with Dust and stuff. I didn't even know she was going to carry on with being a Huntress until a couple years ago. See, our dad is in charge of a really big company, and I thought she was going to take over from him.

7:16 Snow_Angel: ...

7:16 QuietStorm: Guess that shows how much I know, huh?

7:17 Snow_Angel: By Dust...

7:17 Snow_Angel I can't even...

7:17 Snow_Angel: I'm just shocked...

7:18 QuietStorm: What's up?

7:18 Snow_Angel: I don't believe it... I've been talking to you on here for how long... And you... I... wow... I don't even know what to say...

7:18 QuietStorm: What?

7:19 Snow_Angel: Tell me something, Quiet.

7:19 QuietStorm: Okay

7:21 Snow_Angel: What's your name?

7:21 QuietStorm: ...

7:21 Snow_Angel: Your real one.

7:22 Snow_Angel: please

7:23 Snow_Angel: PLEASE

7:26 QuietStorm: ...Winter. Why?

[-]

**Security footage: "Weiss' room", Schnee Mansion**

"I can't believe it. . . . I can't believe it. . . ."

(thud)

[-]

**[LiveChat, a Room Silver]**

7:26 QuietStorm: Hello?

7:28 QuietStorm: Are you still there?

7:30 QuietStorm: Snow?

* * *

Day 2292

Dear Weiss,

Sorry it took me so long to send my next letter. It took me a while to find out what address to send things to, what with you at Beacon now. And I couldn't exactly ask you. So. How's Beacon? What's it like at a school like that? It must be amazing... Send me some pictures of the more creative weapons... assuming you actually read this letter instead of ignoring me like you've been doing for YEARS.

...fine. You did speak civilly to me whenever I saw you, but I didn't want that. You know what I meant.

Anyways. My turn. I had another performance last weekend. I don't think you knew. Dancing is lots of fun, and I'm getting really good at it. Which you would know. If you came.

Sorry. Guilt tripping, and all. I don't know what else to say... It gets kind of dull, having a conversation with a brick wall.

Signed,

Winter

* * *

Day 2293

Dear Winter,

Your letters are getting increasingly random as the days go by.

Beacon is fine. I'm on a team with all girls. Our so-called leader is MUCH too childish to lead. She's way too young, and she doesn't work well with others. You might find her weapon, though, interesting, even if you're not into fighting. To put it simply, it's a scythe that turns into a gun (I am aware that you don't know what a scythe is: think blade on a stick). The classes are challenging, but I wouldn't expect anything less. Frankly, if you can't keep up with a difficult curriculum, then you shouldn't be in Beacon in the first place.

And of course I knew you had a performance! I went, didn't it? You didn't see me, though... Sorry about that. And, to prevent any misunderstandings, I haven't been ignoring you. I've just been... avoiding... you.

Yours,

Weiss

* * *

Day 2294

**[Weiss' Scroll]**

(5) Notifications from (Winter)

Winter: Um... why did you reply? After, like, six years?

Winter: I can't believe it!

Winter: THANK YOU!

Winter: EEEEEEEEEEP! YOU ACTUALLY REPLIED!

Winter: *jaw drops*

[-]

Dear Weiss,

Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Um. Right. I suppose I should be angry that you ignored me for so long, and should probably say something about how you can't just make up for all those years in one flimsy little letter, but I couldn't care less. Especially after I read that first paragraph.

Weiss! How dare you?! You've gotten all regal in my absence! Ah... but it was rather refreshing to hear something from you other than, "Hello, Winter. How are you this morning?" And that paragraph was just absolutely classic Weiss, Weiss...

I didn't know you saw it! What'd you think? Wasn't I amazing? I loved the costumes, too. That shade of blue was really pretty.

Okay. Enough with the exclamation marks. But, really, Weiss. Why reply now? Isn't it kind of... late?

Love,

Winter

[-]

Dear Winter,

I'm sorry for avoiding you all those years. I thought I was helping you, but I know I wasn't. I was just afraid that you'd turn out like I did. My whole life, I've had expectations and demands from everybody except for you. And I really didn't want that kind of life for you, because you deserve so much more. You have so much passion and energy and creativity. You shouldn't be confined to the SDC. But then I learned more about how Father has been treating Faunus, and I... I just couldn't take it anymore. I left. I decided I wanted to be a Huntress again. And, since I've been avoiding you all this time so that you would be as untouched as possible by any sort of burden, I never replied to your letters. But now that I'm away from the SDC... It doesn't matter anymore. It was all for nothing.

I've wanted to reply to you for so long. You have no idea. I wanted to comfort you, to help you. I didn't know that I was. I didn't know that I actually had been talking to you that entire time. If I had known that, I wouldn't have avoided you in the first place. I'm sorry, Winter. I really am. I know I can't fix the past, but I can at least try to be your sister again, can't I?

Now that all the aliases are gone, yours forever,

Weiss

* * *

Day 2295

**[LiveChat, Room Silver]**

12:01 QuietStorm: Hey, Snow? You there?

12:01 Snow_Angel: ...

12:02 QuietStorm: I can't believe my sister

12:02 Snow_Angel: ...

12:02 QuietStorm: She started talking to me again today, and then she apologizes, and then she says that she was actually talking to me the ENTIRE TIME SHE WAS IGNORING ME.

12:02 Snow_Angel: ...

12:03 QuietStorm: I swear I'm so mad at her that I love her and then I'm so happy that I hate her.

12:03 Snow_Angel: ...

12:05 QuietStorm: Do you know what I mean? I'm so happy that she's finally talking to me but then. . . . how could she ignore me for six years?! Couldn't she see how much she was hurting me? And then she had the nerve to tell me that she's actually been helping me the entire time! The only person who's ever taken an interest in anything I've said for the past six years is you, and she doesn't even know I have an account here.

12:05 Snow_Angel: I'm sorry.

12:05 QuietStorm: We've been over this before, Snow. You don't need to apologize for everything just because I remind you of YOUR sister.

12:06 Snow_Angel: No, Winter, I really am sorry.

12:06 QuietStorm: Snow...

*Snow_Angel is renamed to Weiss_Schnee*

12:08 QuietStorm: ...

12:08 QuietStorm: WEISS?!

12:08 QuietStorm: You're Snow Angel?!

12:08 QuietStorm: But— how?!

12:08 QuietStorm: Weiss!

12:09 Weiss_Schnee: I have been ever since the beginning.

12:09 QuietStorm: But— how— you— I— SNOW—

12:10 Weiss_Schnee: I am sorry, Winter. Honestly.

12:10 QuietStorm: ahhhhhhhhhh but IVE TOLD SNOW THINGS I NEVER WANT YOU TO KNOW!

12:11 Weiss_Schnee: I'm not going to apologize again.

12:11 QuietStorm: *hyperventilating* Weiss, I do NOT need this type of revelation AT MIDNIGHT!

*Weiss_Schnee is renamed to Snow_Angel*

12:12 Snow_Angel: I'm not apologizing again! But I will say this: I had no idea that you were Quiet, either! I mean, at least I had "snow" in my name. QuietStorm, Winter? Really?

12:13 QuietStorm: When I made the account, it was right after you started ignoring me. So... quiet... storm. Yeah.

12:13 Snow_Angel: I'm not going to beg for your forgiveness, but I'm not going to stop talking to you again, okay?

12:14 QuietStorm: Well...

12:14 Snow_Angel: If you decide to ignore me, I don't care. Perhaps it serves me right, turning the tables like that.

12:15 Snow_Angel: But I don't care anymore

12:15 Snow_Angel: You're my sister, and I've neglected my duty these past years

12:16 Snow_Angel: If there's anything I understand, it's duty. And duty to family is something that Father taught us, between his rants.

12:16 Snow_Angel: If you hate me, then I've brought it upon myself

12:17 Snow_Angel: I know that thse past years have been my fault and mine alone

12:17 Snow_Angel: And I understand if you

12:17 QuietStorm: SHUT UP WEISS

12:17 QuietStorm: Dust, that is just like you to keep blabbering and let no one else get a word in edgewise.

12:17 QuietStorm: To be honest, I was going to ignore you at first. But now I realize that that won't help anything. It'll just be a repeat of the last years.

12:18 QuietStorm: It won't close the rift that has opened.

12:18 Snow_Angel: Thank you.

[-]

Dear Weiss,

Um. Isn't it ironic? Now that we're actually corresponding and I'm not just writing to a wall, I have no idea what to say.

Ummmm. Ummmmmmm. Uh. How about: I'm really proud of you for getting into Beacon, and make sure to give your team leader a chance! I'm sure she's not as annoying as you think she is!

Love,

Winter

* * *

Day 2296

Dear Winter,

She's not. You're right again, as always. She's just really... excitable. Yes, let's just use that word. One of the professors talked to me the other day, and took me down a few notches. Reminds of when you used to scold me, actually. Anyways. This is a new start, right?

Yours,

Weiss

* * *

Day 2297

Dear Weiss,

The start of Winter and Weiss.

Love,

Weiss

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
